Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 18: The Final Battle
When Jack got out of the portal, he soon realised that he was only a few hundred meters from new Emperor Land. There, he could see Springtrap, which he knew was Vincentine. "So then Springtrap, you decide to terrorise my friends after everything that they could do to stop you?" Jack said to Vincentine. "Jack, oh, I knew it was you who was in that Freddy suit. Looks like it's time to finish what we've started." "I'm confused here, what's going on here?" Erik asked. "(Sigh) Let's just say that we went through the black hole, made it over to (D)Mumble's universe, got back to this universe and now we're here. So if you don't mind us. We're gonna have a little fight. Like old times." "Right, except this time it's a bit more rough. Enough talk." Vincentine said, before colliding with Jack, sending him over the cliffs. /watch?v=OcUulyx5HM0 Just before Vincentine jumped over the cliffs, Jack created a sword big and long enough for a true fight. Vincentine doing the same. As they fought, they started making cracks along the ground. (0:39) They both dropped their swords, before colliding again. This time however they flew high into the air, fighting in the air and racing across each other, they flew across Antarctica in mere seconds, creating a shockwave behind them. They then eventually made it back near new Emperor Land, before colliding into the museum of the original Emperor Land, going through the roof. (1:14) They soon started fighting again, collateral damage wrecked the place up as they kept fighting, at one point though, Jack managed to break a bit of Vincentine's suit. Vincentine doing the same eventually. They then flew out of the museum, fighting in the air, above the clouds. (1:45) They eventually came crashing down into the sea. Fighting underwater allowed the two to use rocks and reefs of the sea floor to hit the other. After that, they used the water to push the other from them. This causing waves on the surface. (2:01) They bolted out of the water, fighting in the air again, this time causing explosions every time they hit (not effecting them of course). Soon they came to realise that the fighting wasn't going far enough, so instead, Vincentine went over and threw an entire iceberg (about the size of the Empire State Building) at Jack, sending him into the water. (2:25) Out of the water, Jack ran along the surface before leaping to Vincentine. Jack then threw him around and pushed him through ten-or-so mountains, tearing more of the suit. Each collision with a mountain made a massive explosion right through it. After the final mountain passed. Jack then pushed Vincentine back to the new Emperor Land with in seconds. (2:50) After that, Vincentine then moved some of the ocean so that it caged Jack with in a mile wide sphere of water (They were very high up). Before making the sphere smaller, this started crushing Jack. In turn, Jack made a bomb big enough to create an explosion powerful enough to destroy the sphere (any one below this would probably get a lot of rain). (3:10) Vincentine moved the coast so that a wall of water was created. Jack and him then fought right next to it, if I were to describe this it would be similar to both surfing and fighting. Anyway, as they were fighting, they soon saw how big the wave truly was, at least a kilometre high. As they fought the wave started to crest, eventually they escaped as the wave destroyed itself. (4:01) It was then that they went really fast, circling the Earth within 2 seconds is pretty fast. As they did, their suits couldn't bear the heat, and started breaking. They stopped in the southern ocean where they fought there. After a while, Jack pushed Vincentine so that they went straight up. Eventually going into space above new Emperor Land. (4:52) Because of there being less gravity, they floated away from each other. Things were so peaceful looking down to Earth. But it had to stop somewhere. (5:13) Vincentine suddenly pushed Jack as they quickly came through the atmosphere. As they started to burn up, everyone on the lower part of the southern hemisphere could see them. They then started switching between random universes, anyone near would probably think it was a comet. They soon locked on to their normal universe. "Look!" Mumble pointed toward the comet as it came down. "Everyone near the machine now! Come on, pull the shields up!" Erik said as a force field slowly got from the ground. Christina unfortunately was outside the area. "Christina!" "Don't worry, I'll survive." Christina sighed, hoping that the G-Freddy suit would save her. (5:52) All of a sudden, the comet was visible in detail, the comet raced toward the ground as it hit. The explosion would have been visible from miles way. A portal to (D) Mumble's universe was outside the shield, making it so that some of the energy went through there. Christina got blasted by the fireball, shredding the suit and the endoskeleton instantly. No one inside the shield could see anything for 20 seconds. So when the smoke cleared, they were happy to see Christina as she was her normal, penguin self again. "Um, this is awkward, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'm Mumble and Glenda's daughter, just for the record." After that, the entire team took the shield down as they cheered. The smoke cleared more, revealing Jack as his normal self. "Huh, so that's how you come back to life in style... Better take note of that." Jack said, brushing off the dust. Everyone was happy as they embraced each other in relief. But one question still remained. "Hey, where's Vincent then?" Adult Mumble asked. The smoke was finally gone. Revealing him. Though he looked, different. "I'm here, don't worry." Vincentine said as he made his way closer, stopping when just about everyone other than Jack showed their weapons. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just, wanted to say sorry. Sorry for what I've put you lot through. I suppose there was another way around this whole thing. But I guess that my anger was in the way too much." Everyone slowly lowered their weapons. "Wait, so this whole calamity starting from Adult Mumble getting shot because of you, to this, was all for what? And who won anyw-" "Don't waste your breath. I only did those things because of my anger, and my fear. And secondly, no one won. Besides, it's not about who wins or who looses, it's about how you play that matters." Vincentine said proudly, before continuing. "And so, I'd like to offer a peace treaty, for eternity. Come on, who doesn't like peace. Well, I suppose I didn't, but I had to learn the hard way that it's not always about you. It's about everyone you affect. So please, lets end this." Reaching out his hand, he had high doubts that anyone would reach back. But then one did, looking up, Vincentine saw that Adult Mumble was the one who reached out. "I guess your right, sure you may have done more damage that you could have done. But I guess it's all about the actions." Adult Mumble said whilst smiling. Soon, Erik reached out, then Alex, and soon, everyone had their hands/flippers/wing out. "Well, what next?" Earl asked. "I suppose we could rebuild the museum." "Yeah, that would be nice. Oh and Vincentine, could you please revive Memphis, some of the people here are asking like crazy." "Uuugh, fine. You're pushing it." One day later... Everyone was back in their universe/time. Hoping that they would see each other again sometime. The three main groups however connected with each other. There was just one more thing Vincentine needed to get the stress off of him, and so he walked away from new Emperor Land. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter ® Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters